Don't Wanna Let Go
by elwoodluver00034
Summary: A different outcome to The Longest Day season 3. What if Joey was stronger? What if she didn’t let go? PJ
1. Can't Live Without You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

Summary: A different outcome to The Longest Day. What if Joey was stronger? What if she didn't let go? PJ

Ch.1 - Can't Live Without You

Joey walked up to the docks, a crying mess, in search of Pacey sure that she would find him there.

She spotted him sitting, looking at the boats. She walked up to him and when he saw her upset he quickly jumped up and walked over to her.

"Jo what's wrong?"

She embraced him and put her hand through his hair. Her mouth was by his cheek and she began to whisper to him.

"He told me I had to choose."

Pacey's face fell as the realization washed over him. Joey was going to choose Dawson; history trumps everything.

Joey began to speak again.

"I don't want to choose. I don't want to loose you Pace. I need you too much."

She began to nibble on his earlobe and run her hand through his hair. Pacey's face softened by this. She wouldn't give him up without a fight. I mean… Joey Potter wanted _him_ not Dawson; the same Dawson that she fawned over for the greater part of her life.

Joey moved her face away from his ear and placed small kisses down his neck and on his jaw. His eyes curled back at this. She had never done this before… well at least not as soft and subtle. It felt good. She moved away from the left side of his neck and he let out a whine of objection.

She moved her face once more to his cheek so she could speak to him. She whispered, almost silent…

"Tell me what to do Pace. Whatever you want… I'll do it."

She kissed his cheek again before moving away to gaze into his eyes. There was so much passion and lust. He wanted her so badly and quite frankly didn't care about losing his friendship with Dawson. All he wanted was her.

She moved her face closer to his and placed kisses along it… on his nose, cheeks and forehead. Then she went back to her spot in the crook of his neck and began to peck again.

She didn't want to give him up. He made her feel so much more than she was. If someone were to tell her that he didn't deserve her she would correct them and say that _she_ didn't deserve _him_.

"Joey…" Pacey's lips slipped out her name when she reached the back of his ear placing soft kisses along his hairline.

Pacey's grip on Joey tightened as she began to nibble on his earlobe again but adding her tongue in this time. She was finding his weak spots in these moments ready to file it away so that she would be ready to use it on other occasions.

They were in this state for a good fifteen minutes until a throat cleared ripping them away from their moment of sheer and utter bliss.

They quickly turned around only to find Dawson looking on in disgust at the scene. He thought he made it clear to them that he didn't approve. What's worse was that he told Joey that she would have to choose knowing that she wouldn't let Pacey come between them… _I guess I was wrong…_

"Dawson… what are you doing here?" Joey was shocked. Why would he be here?

"I was just gonna come to see if Pacey was here and ask him what the hell he was thinking to actually consider it okay to go after my soul mate." His eyes were on Pacey the whole time.

Dawson could see Pacey squirming under his gaze. He didn't know how to answer. He might as well just say what he felt.

"I didn't go after her because she was your soul mate Dawson. I went after her because she was Joey Potter. I mean I would never do something like this to personally hurt you, and you know that—"

Dawson cut him off. He was sickened by Pacey's words.

"I don't think so anymore. How do I know that this wasn't some sort of payback for something that I did to you, something that you couldn't let go of?"

"When have you ever done anything even similar to that?"

Pacey's question smacked Dawson in the face. He was right. He had never done anything to offend him or make him want revenge in any way.

"Then… why? I mean… why go after her when you knew that I loved her with my whole being?"

Dawson moved his sorrowful gaze over to Joey who was behind Pacey. She quickly looked away from Dawson and leaned herself into Pacey's back.

She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want him to see that she didn't feel the same way anymore. She loved Pacey… _wait a minute… I do? Yeah… I guess I do._ A warm feeling ran over Joey at the realization of her newfound feelings for Pacey.

"I already told you… I didn't go after her because she was your soul mate. I mean… you were the one who pushed me toward her in the first place. You of all people should understand someone falling for Joey Potter!"

Pacey was more than angry at this point. Who did he think he was to make such accusations about him? When has Pacey ever done anything to purposefully hurt Dawson? _I mean honestly._

"I do. Just… not my best friend." Dawson's face fell to the pavement when he understood that Joey was now out of reach. She wanted to be with Pacey. _No. That's not true. She loves me! We're soul mates!_

Dawson's face rose up to fall on the couple standing before him. His eyes filled with rage as he watched them, both staring at him like _he_ was the problem. _How dare they?_

"Just remember… you guys are the ones who betrayed me."

Joey buried her face harder into Pacey. _He's right. We did betray him._

"And I call you my best friends… more like my worst enemies!"

And with that Dawson turned around and began walking away… he couldn't stay and watch them anymore. It was too painful.

A single tear rolled down his face as he left.

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the begging of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!


	2. How To Choose?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is short I know but they will get longer (hopefully). Also… the more reviews I get the faster I update! ENJOY!

Ch.2 – How To Choose?

Joey and Pacey were left on the dock watching Dawson's figure fade away in the fog of the night. He was right. It was all right.

Joey didn't want to think about it anymore. All she wanted to do was forget about the past and focus on her present with Pacey. But every second that went by made it harder and harder to let it go.

"So…"

Pacey wanted to break the awkward silence after Dawson's dramatic exit but was just making it worse.

"So…"

Joey spoke in an almost silent whisper.

Pacey turned around to look at her in the eyes and saw something he wasn't expecting… love. Joey noticed the change in his gaze and was worried by it.

"What's wrong Pace? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing… nothing is wrong at all…. Except for Dawson… of course."

Joey's gaze immediately fell off of Pacey at the mention of Dawson. She was unsure how to react now. Things were so screwed up. She cherished her friendship with Dawson… but that's all it was, friendship. What she might have with Pacey was so much more than she could _ever_ have with Dawson.

Pacey felt discouraged as her eyes left his. He was left to ponder… would she choose Dawson? He didn't know… but the lingering question made it all worse.

Pacey decided it was time to take action so he cupped her cheek in his hand and brought her eyes up to once again gaze into his own.

"Jo… are you going to be with me or Dawson?"

This question hurt Joey in a place she never knew existed. How could he even think that she wanted to be with Dawson in the same way she wanted to be with Pacey?

"First of all Pacey… I don't want to be with Dawson. We just don't fit as a couple… despite what he may think… G-d… I don't know… I just don't know anymore…"

She wasn't looking into his eyes anymore but focusing more on his shoulder. She couldn't look him in the eyes and say that she wasn't sure if she was willing to drop everything for him… she couldn't do that to him.

"What are you trying to say Jo?"

Pacey knew that their time together was almost up… he just knew that she would never give up her friendship with Dawson… least of all give it up because of him.

"I… I'm trying to say…"

She didn't know how to answer the question so she decided to just say all that was on her mind.

"Pacey… I don't want to give you up… I don't… it's just… Dawson is the best friend that I've ever had… he's always been there for me… always will…"

Joey was a little disheartened as she saw Pacey's face fall; but she knew she had to get it all out. It had to all be out in the open.

"But at the same time… here you are… you make me feel more than I am… you make me feel alive… you make me feel like there is no other person in the world that could ever hold a candle to me… and that's why I love you… _so_ much."

Pacey jerked his eyes from their current spot on the ground to meet hers. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

"You… what?"

"I love you Pace."

Pacey's face immediately softened as the words fully washed over him… she loved him… she loved _him_ not Dawson… _him_.

"I love you too Jo."

Pacey's voice was almost inaudible but Joey had managed to hear it. She couldn't help but welcome the smile that crept to her face and the tears that brimmed on edge, ready to go over at any second.

"You do?" She said… almost unbelieving that he felt the same way toward her.

Pacey half smirked as he said…

"Yeah… I do. I really do."

Pacey and Joey were mere centimeters away from each other when Joey couldn't stand the distance anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him… enveloping him into one of the most passionate kisses either one had ever had.

Pacey's hand moved from their spots on her face and waist to her hips where he proceeded to pull her even closer to him. He couldn't get enough of her and never would.

They stayed like this for quite some time before they were beginning to suffocate and had to pull away. Pacey never took his eyes off Joey as they were panting for air.

Suddenly Pacey's expression turned to that of an unsure and worried one as he still gazed at Joey. She quickly realized something was wrong and was very bewildered as to why… I mean… they had just confessed their love to one another… what's there to be upset about?

"What's wrong Pace?"

"Oh… only the fact that you still have a decision to make and I bet you're still unsure who you're gonna pick."

Pacey's voice was almost sarcastic at the realization as Joey quickly dropped her gaze away from Pacey confirming his accusations… she still didn't know who to choose. But how does one choose?

Choose to give up your soul mate… the one person who has always understood you… or give up your true love… the one person who will always be there… no matter what.

It was too much. She didn't know what to do… who to choose. Some might say it was an obvious decision… but not for her.

"Give me… a day… just a day… to… figure things out… okay?"

Joey looked at Pacey urgently; he couldn't refuse her.

"Okay Jo."

His voice was low and husky, filled with disappointment… disappointment in himself and in her.

"Thanks Pace."

Joey quickly kissed him on the forehead before retreating… growing more out of grasp with every step.

"I love you…"

Joey called out into the darkness where Pacey stood… then she turned around and continued to walk away.

"Love you too Potter…"

Pacey whispered as he also turned around and began walking wherever… just away from this place… this place that harbors so much sorrow… but at the same time happiness.

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the begging of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!

P.S. DON'T BE DISCOURAGED… THIS _IS_ A PJ FIC:)


	3. Mistakes Must Be Made

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hello there! Thnx for all of the reviews! Also another thing… I start school on Monday so I'll only be updating on weekends (but I might do two chapters… one on Friday one on Sunday… but I don't know, I might not have enough time for two… but I will get at least one done every weekend!). ENJOY!

SQULLY: like I said before… don't be discouraged this _is_ a PJ fic!

Ch.3 – Mistakes Must Be Made

That night was the longest and hardest Joey ever had. She still had to choose between Dawson and Pacey… but who to choose? She loved both of them… but in completely different ways…

The only problem was she needed both of those loves to keep her moving. It was an impossible decision… one that had no happy ending.

Joey tried to drift off into a peaceful sleep but unfortunately for her it had turned into one of the most terrifying nightmares of her life…

Joey made her way to Doug's apartment where Pacey was currently staying and rang the bell to gain admittance into their home.

"Who's there?"

"It's me… Joey. Let me in Pace… I need to talk to you."

They door opened immediately and Joey saw the most horrified look she had ever seen.

"What's wrong Pace?"

Joey was worried about Pacey… she had never seen him like this before.

"Nothing… everything…"

There was a silence between them before Pacey spoke up again

"The contemplation that you didn't choose me… the consideration that you did…"

Joey was still very puzzled by Pacey… she didn't know what was going on… only that she had made her decision and now had to voice it…

"Pace… I've made my decision…"

Pacey waited patiently for it… never taking his gaze off of Joey's.

"Now you know I love you Pace… but I also love Dawson… he's my soul mate… you know? He's the one person who I can _always_ depend on… the one person I know will always have room for me in his life…"

At this point Pacey was trying to hold back his tears as the realization swept over him… it was all over… she didn't want him… she didn't… she wanted Dawson… Dawson…

"But at the same time… here you are… I love you so much… but I don't know if I'm willing to take the risk… I just… Dawson is _such_ a big part of my life… I don't think that I could give that up for… for well… anything."

Pacey wasn't trying to hold back his tears anymore… but whenever one fell he was sure to wipe it away with his hands…

_How could I be so stupid? To actually think that Joey Potter would give up everything that she held dear (essentially Dawson) for me? _He felt like an idiot… how could he be so naïve?

He looked at her through watery eyes… seeing the sorrow… the pain that was in him… he quickly looked away and began to shake his head and chuckle as the tears were now streaming down his face…

"I should have known… you'll never give Dawson up for anything will you Potter?"

This question stung at Joey's heart but wouldn't let it show… she didn't want to seem weak… she didn't want him to see her so weak…

"I guess this is it then Jo…"

Pacey looked up at her again, a tear stained face explaining all his hurt.

"I guess so…"

Joey let one tear run down her face… she quickly wiped it away when it came to her lower cheek… she couldn't be weak… she had to be strong… she had to… just did…

Pacey looked back up at her again and they gazed at one another for a while… just standing… waiting… waiting for anything… a sign… the inevitable… anything that could explain what to do next.

Pacey's head dropped again… he couldn't take it anymore… he just couldn't look at her anymore… he had to get away… get away… away…

He backed away from her… the apartment suddenly becoming dark and nonexistent as she saw Pacey's figure melt away into it.

"Pacey! Pacey please don't go! DON"T GO!"

She tried to grab out for him but it was too late… she was now in an eternal darkness all on her own… she was all alone… she had done this to herself… it was all her fault… all her fault… all… fault…

_It's so cold… in the darkness… there's no way to escape it… no way…_

"I love you…"

She heard a voice echo in the darkness…

_Pacey…_ a warm feeling ran over her but quickly disappeared when the echo was now completely gone… he was completely gone…

"No…"

Joey whispered to herself. She curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth trying to stop her tears from falling… she wanted it to all go away… she wanted it to all be gone… she wanted to take it all back… she wanted to be with Pacey… _so_ badly.

If only she could just take it all back… if only she could… if only…

She was crying for a while… just alone in her undying darkness she had created… until finally she opened her eyes up wide to see… nothing… nothing at all… no Dawson… no Pacey… just… nothing…

She began to sob more and more cursing the darkness… cursing it… cursing…

All she wanted to do was go back to the beginning… before any of this happened… before Pacey _and_ Dawson… before it all… she just wanted to have things the way they were again… but she never could… never…

Suddenly she heard a noise, sharp and painful screeching into her ears… she quickly shot up and realized that it had all been a dream… just a bad dream…

"Just a dream… just a dream…"

But that dream would haunt her forever… the thought of being all alone like that… she wouldn't have it… she couldn't have it… she would never let that happen… all she wanted was to be happy… and that was what she would be… happy… happy with Pacey?… with Dawson?…

She still didn't know the answer to the everlasting question… who would she be with… would she ever _really_ know? She had no clue…

But she still had a decision to make… a very hard one… but one that _had_ to be made… there was no way out… never would…

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the begging of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!


	4. Afraid To Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! They mean a lot to me! ENJOY!

Meli Dav: The meaning of the dream was just to show that she was in a dilemma… who to choose? If you read more attentively you will find that she wants to take it _all_ back… even her time with Pacey… I just wanted to show that it wasn't a simple decision that could be made with no ounce of regret.

Also… she did see the consequence of choosing Dawson but at the same time… what would the consequences be of choosing Pacey? Would it just be easier to not choose at all?

I hope that makes some amount of sense and answers your question… if it doesn't then I'll try to answer better next chapter. Sorry to confuse you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.4 - Afraid To Love You

Joey splashed water over her face… trying to fully bring her back to reality.

That dream still haunted her… she couldn't do this alone… she needed help… but who would that be?

She thought for a while until… Jen. _Yeah… she'll know what to do… she always does._

Joey approached her friend's house… very anxious to hear her view on everything…

She knocked on the door when it swung open…

"Oh… hey Mrs. Ryan… is Jen here? I need to talk to her."

Grams gave Joey a look then called out for Jen. A few minutes later Jen was standing in the doorway awaiting Joey to speak up.

"Hey Jen…"

"Hey Jo…"

Jen had no idea why Joey would be at her house. She thought she would be somewhere with Pacey or even Dawson for that matter… why her?

"I uh… I need your help."

Joey's words quavered a little but she needed an outside opinion.

"Sure… what's wrong Joey?"

Jen opened the door wider inviting her friend inside her house. Joey happily obliged and walked in… Jen could sense her restlessness so she shut the door quickly and joined Joey in the living room.

"So… what's wrong Jo?"

What's wrong Jo? How about my whole world is falling apart… I have to choose between my soul mate and the man I love. Is that wrong enough for you?

Joey wasn't in a very good mood so anything might set her off.

"What's wrong… what's wrong… well… Pacey and I told Dawson about us and he told me I had to choose… but the problem is I don't want to… and last night I had this creepy dream so I'm even more confused than before…"

Joey was venting… she needed to get everything out in the open… someone had to know her dilemma… someone that wasn't Pacey or Dawson.

"Okay Joey… slow down… it's okay… so Dawson wants you to choose… what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know Jen… I mean… Dawson is my soul mate but at the same time there's Pacey… I love him… you know? I mean… whenever I'm around him I get this feeling like this is all right… every second I'm with him I feel _so_ happy and I don't feel so jaded by the world anymore."

Joey looked at Jen urgently in need of some guidance… go with the best friend… or the lover?

Jen was speechless… she didn't know what to say… she thought that Joey should choose Pacey… _I mean… Dawson had his chance and he blew it… Pacey should get the chance to make Joey happy… and that's what she is… happy._

"What does your heart tell you to do?"

"My heart? Well my heart tells me to choose Pacey… but my gut… it's telling me to high tail it out of here and get away from all this drama… I can't take it… I _need_ both of them… I _love_ both of them… G-D! I'm _so_ screwed!"

Joey was a mess… her arms were flailing every which way and she was on the verge of tears… it was an impossible decision… whatever she did _someone_ got hurt… especially her.

"Calm down Joey… shhhh… it's okay… calm down…"

Jen had her arms around Joey comforting her… Joey happily accepted the reassuring gesture… but that didn't make it any less hard.

They stood there awhile… Joey crying into Jen's shoulder while Jen held onto Joey showing her as much affection as a friend possibly could. Joey was in a real mess… she was stuck between her two loves… there was no easy choice…

Joey finally cried out all of the tears she had been harboring… she backed away from Jen with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks and smiled.

"Thanks…"

Joey whispered to Jen… talking might make her want to cry more… and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Anytime."

They stood in a silence for a while… just… thinking… about what to do… what to say… what to think…

"Jo… I think it's obvious that you should be with Pacey… I mean… Dawson had his shot… and he blew it… besides… Pacey deserves better than to be dumped at the first sign of crisis."

Jen words were low and harsh… she wanted her point to come across.

"You're right about one thing… I don't deserve Pacey… I mean if I did I wouldn't be leading him on like this… I wouldn't be delaying the inevitable… I wouldn't be doing everything wrong…"

Joey's face moved from Jen's to the ground… her cheek was now faced towards Jen as fresh tears came to the surface.

"What am I supposed to do Jen? I love him _SO_ much! I don't know…"

Joey's voice lowered as her declaration came to a close.

"Oh Joey…"

Jen shook her head… she was a real mess…

"I have to go… bye Jen."

Jen was bewildered… why was she leaving?

"Where are you going?"

"Pacey…"

That was all Jen heard as Joey stormed out of her house on her way to god only knows.

"Nice talking to you too Jo…"

Jen sighed as she watched Joey's fading figure mix into the creek… she closed the door and only prayed to god that she was on her way to do the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the begging of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!

Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Well, probably not but I KNOW you missed my story! I'm really sorry about the evil cliffhanger… it was there and I have to write my other stories… _BUT_ if I get enough reviews I _might_ be able to pop out another chapter on Sunday. ;)

Thank you all for reading my fic!


	5. The One I Want

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey everyone! I know that you guys have been waiting A WHOLE WEEK to find out what Joey does so I hope that you enjoy it!

Also… for those of you that may not entirely remember everything that has happened thus far I suggest a summary! (don't worry it'll be very short… I hope…)

So… Dawson told Joey to choose between Pacey and him but she didn't want to. She and Pacey are still whatever they mean to each other before she breaks things off… yeah… so she has to choose and has this REALLY crazy dream… there could be some acid action but I haven't decided yet… lol… anyway… then Joey and Jen had a talk and Joey is on her way to I don't know yet! ENJOY CH.5!

Meli Dav: So… I'm not going to say anything because that wouldn't be fair but you have to think back… the summary says PJ fic… that is all the info that I'm willing to disclose at this moment.

I totally agree with you by the way. Season three Dawson was SUCH AN ASS. It wasn't even funny… but was at the same time… yeah… I still loved it cuz the PJ ACTION!

Exrugrat2008: Sry for not updating sooner! Just school's been hell and yeah… but I hope that you enjoy this and it really means a lot that I'm you're favorite reviewer (or now that I've updated). Thank you for loving my story so much! It means a lot to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.5 – The One I Want

Joey was walking for who knows how long… but that didn't matter to her… she only had one thing on her mind… Pacey…

That was it… Pacey… Pacey… Pacey…

She had to get to him… had to tell him how she felt… what he _really_ meant.

The sun was blazing when Joey approached Doug's apartment complex…

She slowly advanced towards his door… her dream flowing vividly through her… this was just like her dream… just like it… only this time it would end differently… this time she wouldn't end up alone… no… never alone…

She knocked a few times before she heard a rustling behind the door before it swung open to reveal non other than her heart's desire… Pacey.

She had so many things she wanted to say… so many… but she couldn't think straight… she just couldn't… she didn't know where to start… or even where to begin for that matter.

Pacey was startled when he saw Joey there… he didn't actually think that she would come to a decision by now… he knew that this was hard for her… but truthfully… he had no idea…

Joey didn't know what to do… what to say… so she did the first thing that came to mind.

She leaped into his arms and began to kiss him furiously… afraid of when the moment would end…

Pacey was surprised by Joey's actions… but that didn't stop him from kissing her back with as much enthusiasm as she was him.

They were just standing… kissing in his doorway for a while… just lost in each other… never getting enough.

Finally air became a problem so Joey had to pull back from her pleasant state and be rocked back into reality… it was time…

"Uh… hey…"

Joey said breathlessly…

"Uh… hey yourself…"

Pacey was still confused… but not complaining… the only thing he was afraid of was her answer… the inevitable… oh how it ate away at his heart that Joey could choose Dawson… yes… Dawson…

"What was that for Jo?"

Pacey said this with a slight crack in his voice. Joey heard it and immediately leaned into him to kiss his cheek… trying to reassure him… trying… trying…

He closed his eyes becoming more and more intoxicated by the beauty in front of him who loved him… _him_… yes… he was loved… someone gave a damn about Pacey J Witter. And that felt amazing, he never wanted to let go of that feeling… never.

Joey leaned away with her hands softly caressing his face and his arms pressed tightly into her waist, just staring at him… looking into his eyes… wondering what she would find there.

"Well… I saw you and I just had to be near you… I had to get you closer to me… I couldn't help myself… I never can when I'm with you… just you… only you."

Joey's eyes were getting more watery by the second as she professed herself to Pacey…

Pacey looked at Joey… he was so lost… he couldn't think straight…_ did she just say what I think she said?_

Pacey cleared his throat before speaking again…

"What are you trying to say Jo?"

Pacey looked at her expectantly… waiting… wanting to know whether he was the chosen one or the one to be left in the dust… that unforgiving, never forgetting dust… it always remembers… always…

"I'm saying that I've come to a decision Pacey… and I choose you."

Joey looked at him… waiting and watching… she saw his face change from anxious to surreal… he didn't know if this was really happening… Josephine Lillian Potter had really given up Dawson Leery… for him no less… god he felt like he was invincible… like nothing could ever hold him down.

A smile crept onto his face as he saw Joey begin to shed her tears… this was it… this was the moment that they were waiting for… their moment of clarity when everything fell into place.

Everything was right. And it would remain that way for all eternity.

"Well?"

Joey questioned Pacey… knowing his reaction but wanting him to voice it… just to make it seem real.

Pacey was so caught up in the fact that he had been the chosen one that he had forgotten to even show Joey some amount of affection. His eyes quickly darted to hers and they looked at one another for a while before Pacey finally began to speak…

"Well what?"

He was playing with her… she knew it and he knew it too. They would always do this… the never-ending banter. It was always their trademark… when all else fails… banter is always there.

Joey rolled her eyes at him and smiled wide before she opened her mouth in response.

"Well… what do you think? I chose you Pace… you're the one I want to be with. You're the man I love… the man I'll always love. Forever…"

She let that last word linger there for awhile just letting it sink into Pacey's skin… yes… he was eternally loved… unconditionally loved… no matter what.

"Well… I think this…"

He said quickly not letting her react as he face descended back down to hers as they kissed for what seemed like eternity. Yes… this was right… this was it… this was their time… they were finally happy… _finally_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the begging of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!

Hey again! I've got a spoiler or two for you! So exciting!

-Joey has to break the news to Dawson… (wonder how _that's_ gonna work out…)

Okay… so I've only got one spoiler for you this time… but don't worry… I don't think you'll be disappointed (at least I hope not…)


	6. Never An Easy Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Sorry for not updating! School was being evil so I couldn't do it on Monday. Anyway… I hope that you all enjoy my fic. This chapter should be very interesting… lol. Yes… Joey has to break the news to Dawson… wonder how _that's_ gonna go. lol. Just letting you know. At this point right now I haven't begun to write yet so I'm just as curious to see what happens as you are! - ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.6 – Never An Easy Way Out

Joey awoke the next day right where she wanted to be… in the arms of her love. Pacey. That's the only place she ever wanted to be. If she could she would crawl up into a ball and stay here in bed with him forever.

She watched him sleep for the longest time… just thinking.

_What am I gonna do about Dawson?_

That was the ever impending question on both their tongues. What about Dawson? How would he react? Joey didn't know how to tell him that he was no longer her number one. Someone had taken his spot and he would never leave that spot vacant.

She thought as she watched his chest rise and fall. She watched as he began to mumble things in his sleep. She couldn't quite figure out the words that were coming out of his mouth until she heard him say one word. One word that made her blush like no one ever had.

"Joey…" he turned a bit from his back to his side as a small smile crept onto his lips.

She tried to hold back the urge to plant kisses all over his face. She didn't want to wake him up now, he was obviously having a good dream. But then he began to stir again, but not in a pleasant way… in a distressed way. She watched him intently as more words came spilling out of his mouth. She had tried to decipher them but to no avail… until she heard the one word that had been haunting her thoughts for the past few weeks.

"Dawson…" his face scrunched up and he began rolling around uncontrollably, she knew that he was having a nightmare. She wanted to wake him up and tell him that everything was okay but she wasn't sure if everything was okay… which scared her.

She began to feel tears come to her eyes as she watched him squirm. She wanted the stinging to go away but she couldn't deny that she was afraid of how to tell Dawson. She didn't know the right way to approach the subject.

"No… no!" She was a bit startled by the outburst that came from a sleeping Pacey beside her. She decided that now would be a good time to rip him out of his nightmare.

She began planting kisses across his face until she finally landed on his lips. His eyes opened suddenly at the feeling of her touch. He quickly responded to her actions as he pulled her down to him and held her tightly as he kissed away his fears. He was glad to be awoken from his dream by Joey.

They parted after a few minutes breathing shallow and quick.

"Good morning."

Pacey breathed out. He looked at her with so much love. She leant back down to him and brushed her lips across his as she returned the hello.

"Good morning Pace… sleep well?"

She saw his face change a bit at the mention of his dream. She knew that he didn't sleep well but she had to ask anyway.

"I did. Until I kept getting bombarded by images of Dawson yelling in my ear saying that I could never love you as much as he did… I could never treat you the way you needed to be treated… that I could never make you feel as good as the way you feel with him…"

Joey began to feel hot tears trickle down her face as she listened. She knew it wasn't true, but at one point in time he couldn't have been more correct. That was the thing that hurt her so much. She hadn't totally given that up yet. It was a long process for someone… to give up the only thing that is a constant in their lives. She was taking it slowly and delicately. But it seemed that her only option was to just let it all go in an instant. _That won't too easy._

She got ripped out of her thoughts as she heard Pacey's voice again. It was more shaky than before. It must have still haunted him…

"Then… then I saw you Jo. I saw you and I started to run for you. But then he came. He draped his arm around you and told me that you were his. You… you looked at him…" he was struggling with his words… this last part was very hard for him to recollect… out loud anyway…

"You looked at him with so much love and adoration. Then you turned to me…" she saw the tears well up in his eyes as the climax of his dream came to a head.

"You looked at me… you looked at me like I had no right to be there… like I had no right to be in your presence… that I was just a toy for you to use… a scratching post for you while Dawson was busy 'finding himself'. You looked at me like you wished I never existed Jo…"

She saw the tears stream down his face as he buried his head in her hair. He stroked her brown locks gently, taking in the scent of her… just making sure this was real… that she was really here with him…

She raked her hand threw his hair and the other on his neck while she whispered to him…

"Shhhhh Pace… shhhhh it was all a dream. I'm here. I love you and I'll never leave you. I could never give you up… I need you too much…"

She began to choke up as Pacey's hand came to her check and stroked it softly… trying to comfort her as well.

They laid in each other's arms for hours… just needing the feel of one another around them. They finally broke apart and decided that they should get read for one of the hardest days of their lives…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pacey looked over to Joey… a question stabbing at his mind. Joey could feel his eyes on her so she turned to look at him

"What is it Pace?"

He looked at her and then swallowed hard… getting ready to talk about the taboo subject.

"I was just wondering… how are you gonna tell Dawson?"

This question came out of nowhere. She had finally forgotten about Dawson and her huge dilemma but Pacey just had to bring it up.

"I don't know yet Pace. I don't know…" she walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek. His eyes closed at the sign of affection.

"All I know is that I love you and I need you and not even Dawson is going to stand in the way of me being with you."

A single tear escaped his eye as Joey leant up to kiss it away.

They were at the apartment for a few more hours until Joey decided that it was time to tell Dawson the shattering news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a hard walk for Joey; one that she hadn't taken in a long while. Well at least none since that night… since he came up with that stupid ultimatum.

She approached the side of his house and stared at his ladder. The ladder that harbored so many memories… good and bad. No matter how much she wanted to just climb up into that room and tell Dawson everything she couldn't get herself to touch that piece of metal.

"Joey?"

Joey turned around to find Mr. Leery there looking at Joey skeptically… wondering why she wasn't at least half way up the ladder by now.

"Oh… hey Mr. Leery. How are you?"

"I'm fine Joey. How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Thanks for asking."

"Good. Dawson is up in his room if you're wondering. He's hasn't left there for a couple of days. Do you know anything about that?"

Mitch looked at Joey pleadingly wondering what was eating at Dawson so much that he couldn't even come out of his room. Joey looked at him and just shrugged her shoulders at him before climbing out of the that awkward situation and into the next…

She crawled in through his window, as Dawson turned around surprised.

"Joey… what are you doing here?"

The truth is he had been expecting her since he had left her with her choice. He knew that she would never give up everything that they had… least of all for someone like Pacey.

"Dawson I've come to a decision."

Joey looked at him seriously… trying to prepare herself for what was about to come… trying to get herself strong so that she wouldn't give into to Dawson's manipulations.

"You know I love you right Dawson? Because I do… like a brother… I don't think I could ever have made it this far without you but…"

_But?_ He was a little worried by her words.

"But I choose Pacey. I love him like I've never loved anyone before. He makes me feel beautiful and sexy and loved and needed and wanted and cherished… like there is no comparison to me."

Joey looked at Dawson with watery eyes… she couldn't help the tears demanding to make it to the surface. He looked at her in disbelief as she came to a close. _How could this be happening? We're soul mates!_

His look of disbelief turned to disgust and hatred… a deep-seated hatred for someone by the name of Pacey Witter. He did this to him… he stole his love away.

"So… you're sure about this? He's gonna expect things from you. He's gonna pressure you into doing things that you're not ready to do yet… He' gonna—"

"Will you stop it already!"

Joey screamed at Dawson furious…

"Will you stop trying to manipulate me and make me think what I'm doing is wrong? Will you stop trying to make me scared into choosing you. Why don't you just tell me why I should choose you instead of why I shouldn't choose Pacey."

Joey now had her hand on her hips looking at him expectantly. He looked at her bewildered before he moved closer to her…

"You wanna know you should choose me huh?"

She nodded at him before he moved in so close that they were mere inches apart from each other.

"How is this for an answer?"

He asked before his lips found hers. It was a short kiss but held a lot of passion… for both of them. Joey pulled away first. She touched her fingers to her lips before she turned away and disappeared through the window…

Dawson sighed as he watched here leave and collapsed onto his bed. A small smile crept onto his face as his plan was now in motion… the rest would be left up to Joey. He stayed up the rest of the night thinking about Joey and how much Pacey had betrayed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey rushed home as quickly as possible not wanting to stop for anything. She still had her fingers on her mouth as she kept walking along the road, not even noticing the car approach her.

"Joey? Is that you?"

She knew that voice… Why'd it have to be him? Why now?

Joey looked at him with the same shocked face.

"Pacey…"

Joey was very quiet. Pacey could tell by the way that she had her fingers by her lips that something must have happened with Dawson. He parked the car and got out to see what happened. He reached out for her but as soon as she felt his touch she pulled away from him. He was a little concerned but wasn't about to give up.

"What happened Jo?"

Joey, finally noticing Pacey's presence turned around to say the only thing that came to mind.

"He… he kissed me."

Joey whispered as tears came to her face. He saw the horror there and went to embrace her only to be ripped from her grasp once again. He looked at her once more before moving his hand to her cheek. She flinched but didn't make him move away. He cupped her cheek in his palm as he turned her head to him. He was looking into her eyes seeing all of her fears. When he looked she knew that he could see her doubts. That kiss had sparked some hesitations; some hesitations that couldn't be over looked.

"Did… did you feel anything?"

Joey moved her focus from the creek to his eyes. She looked at him with such sadness it killed him. Tears started to well again as she tried to find the right words to describe how she felt.

"At first I was shocked. But then… I don't know… the part of me that will always love him took over. I mean… I love you Pacey… but for so long he's been everything to me and I can't just dismiss his kiss like it meant nothing… because I did… I felt something Pace. But…" she sighed as she couldn't find the right words to express herself.

"I don't know anymore Pace. I mean… god… I love you so much… you make me feel things that no one had ever made me feel. But Dawson's my foundation. I can't just let that all go."

Pacey was looking at Joey with a blank expression. She couldn't read him which made her so frustrated.

"Well say something!"

Joey yelled at him as more tears fell. She felt his hand leave her face as he began to retreat from her…

"Well… all I have to say is this… when you figure out what that kiss meant how's about you call me and tell me. Just so I know where I stand with you. 'Cause I never can… I never know what I am to you. You're a mystery Jo. So just… just tell me when you figure things out."

He looked at her. She could see the coldness coming from his eyes as he glared at her. He couldn't believe that this was really happening to him. His face began to soften as he whispered…

"Until then Jo…"

He backed up and opened his car door and started up it up and sped away as Joey whispered back…

"Until then…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the begging of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!

That's the longest chapter I've written so far (by far!). I hoped you enjoyed it… cuz I know I did! That was a _very_ interesting chapter. I hope you guys like it. And like I said early on… DO NOT BE DISCOURAGED. THIS _IS_ A PJ FIC! Anyway… review PLZ! Thanks so much for reading my fic! I hope you liked the longer chapter!


	7. Cry Me A River

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, lines from the episodes, storylines or settings. I have no affiliation with the WB network. So don't sue me 'cause you won't get anything!

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not updating last weekend. Again… school was killing me. I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten and I want to thank superfan24 for her ideas. She has helped me in all of my stories and I really appreciate her help. Thank you. :)

And I would also like to take a moment here to just pray or whatever… just _think_ about the people who are suffering in Louisiana, Mississippi and now Texas (and also Arkansas and all the other states that have been affected by these events). This has been a _horrible_ month for them and I just want everyone to really acknowledge their situation. This has been the worst hurricane season since the forties or even ever. So just don't them escape your thoughts… they never escape mine. But I'm lucky… I'm on the west coast so I don't have to worry about hurricanes… but apparently we're due for a major earthquake… which scares me a bit. But this isn't about me… it's about them. So just again… take a moment and just think about them and think of what you can do to really help them. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch.7 – Cry Me A River

Pacey was wandering around in his car for a while until he finally stopped at a place he didn't intend. He parked the car and walked up the familiar steps to their front door. He just stood there for a while… thinking about his decision. He finally knocked on the door and waited for the door to be answered. His hands shook… he really had _no_ idea what he was doing here. The door finally swung open.

"Pacey? What are you doing here?"

They were caught off guard as Pacey answered.

"Hey Mitch. I was just wondering… is Dawson here? I really need to talk to him."

Mitch eyed Pacey and finally decided to let him in.

"Yeah. He's up in his room but I don't think it would be a good idea to go up there. He really doesn't seem to be on the best of terms with you right now."

"I don't care. We need to talk. And we need to talk now."

And with that Pacey stormed up the stairs to Dawson's room. He was about to open the door but he heard some yelling so decided to listen in instead of break up the argument.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dawson why the hell did you kiss me!"

Joey screamed at the top of her lungs trying to understand why he would do something like that.

"You _ruined_ what me and Pacey had. You _ruined_ it! I hate you so much Dawson! You made me actually _rethink_ who I wanted! And for that you really _are_ a heartless bastard."

Joey awaited a response from Dawson who was standing by the edge of his bed very amused.

"Is it really a surprise that I kissed you?"

"Yes!"

"And why is that Joey? You know that I still love you. Don't you?"

He moved closer to Joey as her eyes bulged a bit. She didn't know what to do… she was powerless around him… she couldn't think… move… or do anything.

Dawson moved ever closer to Joey as he was mere centimeters from her face…

"Do you love me Jo?"

Joey looked up at Dawson and nodded slightly.

"Good."

He smiled before kissing her again. Joey's eyes closed trying to enjoy his kisses. But it just wasn't working. She pushed him back and he was a bit confused.

"No Dawson. I love you… I do… but not like that. The only person who I love like that is Pacey. He let's me be myself and there is no hidden agenda lurking the darkness with him. He just loves me for me… you don't Dawson. You may think you do… but god… you don't."

Joey was shaking her head to the floor as her mini speech came to a close.

"Well I guess we'll just have to change that."

Dawson moved closer to Joey and kissed her again and again. Joey kept trying to push him away but he just kept coming back to her.

"Dawson STOP! I don't want you! I WANT PACEY!"

"No you don't. You just haven't admitted it to yourself yet."

Dawson began to unbutton Joey shirt and she began to squirm.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAWSON!"

He pushed her down on the bed and went to her neck as he caressed her now bare stomach.

"I'm doing something that we've been waiting a long time to do."

Joey had tears in her eyes now as she whispered.

"No… I don't want this… I don't want you…"

She took a deep breath before screaming…

"NO! PACEY! PLEASE!"

It felt like someone up there really liked Joey because right after she screamed an enraged Pacey barged in a ripped Dawson off of Joey before punching Dawson a few times until he finally passed out. After Dawson was just lying on the floor unconscious Pacey finally made his way over to a shivering Joey… still in the position he found her in when Dawson was on top of her.

"Are you okay Joey?"

Joey finally recognized that this wasn't a dream and lunged into Pacey's arms…

"Pacey! I was _so_ scared!"

She sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love you so much Pacey… thank you…"

She whispered her last words… she was so shocked that speaking would be too hard to do.

"Shhhhhhhh. I'm here now Jo. You don't have to be afraid anymore.

Pacey caressed her hair as Joey just lay there in his arms. Awhile passed before Pacey finally realized where they were.

"Hey… Jo?"

She moaned a bit at being awakened.

"We should probably go now… I don't think we really wanna be here in boy wonder over there wakes up."

Joey's eyes widened as the realization of where they were hit her as well. She tightened her grip on Pacey and he could feel her insecurity. She shoved her head into his neck before whispering…

"Will you carry me Pacey? Please?"

"Of course I will Potter."

"Thanks."

Pacey then put his arms under her leg and held her head as he lifted her off the bed. She clung to him for dear life as he made his way out of Dawson's room and down the stairs.

Mitch was still by the door a bit shocked when he saw Joey in Pacey arms with her unbuttoned shirt flailing about. He decided not to ask… he just nodded to Pacey who nodded back. Mitch opened the door for them and then closed it again. He was about to have a serious talk with his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pacey carried Joey to his car and opened the passenger door. But he couldn't get her in since she was still clinging to him like if she let him for one second he would be gone. He stroked her hair before murmuring

"It's okay Jo. Nothing is gonna happen. I'm here now. You're okay."

He felt Joey nod into his neck before she finally let him go and settle into her seat. He closed her door and climbed in on his side. He started up the car and began to make his way to the B&B.

The whole trip was silent. Once they stopped in the driveway Joey grabbed Pacey's arm and looked at him in sheer hope.

"Pacey… I don't want to stay here tonight. Can I just stay with you?"

Pacey didn't want to deny her since she had obviously had a traumatic night. She could deal with Bessie's screams in the morning… but not tonight… tonight she needed someone who would just hold her in their arms and comfort her to no end. She needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pacey pulled up in his assigned parking space in the apartment complex and stopped the car. He got out and made his way to her side of the car. When she didn't move he decided to help her out. He reached across her lap to undo her buckle. When his hand lightly caressed her legs she screamed. He backed away and spoke to her.

"Jo. I need to unbuckle your seatbelt. Which means I will have to reach across your lap. Can I do that?"

Joey began to nod but then shook her head furiously.

"I'm not going to do anything Jo. All I'm gonna do is unbuckle your belt, carry you up to Douggie's apartment and hold you in my arms for the rest of the night. That's it. I swear."

He whispered his last words just like he had at the grocery store when he said that he didn't have any feelings for her. He chuckled slightly… that sure was a long time ago. At least things were a lot more different then. Pacey was still trying to deny his feelings for Joey. Which seemed harder than he thought. But she finally gave into her feelings too and then somehow they just ended up here. A nodding Joey knocked him out of his reverie. She looked at him with sealed lips and tear stained cheeks. She trusted him. She trusted that he wouldn't do anything to her.

Pacey smiled and began to move his hand slowly over her lap. Joey pressed her eyes closed in distress at the feeling of anyone touching her. He finally got the buckle undone and she sighed knowing the worst of it was over. She quickly fell into his arms and he protectively put his arms around her. They were just holding each other in silence until Pacey finally picked her up and made his way to his brother's apartment. It was late so Douggie shouldn't be up bombarding Pacey with questions about what Joey was doing there and why she was there in her current position.

They managed to finally get inside of Doug's apartment and Pacey set Joey down on the couch. He went to get his blanket that Doug had put in the linens closet like always. That really annoyed him… every night he would have to grab his blanket out instead of just having it there waiting for him.

He got his blanket and made his way back to the living room where a shivering Joey sat. She still hadn't buttoned her shirt back up. It would make sense that she wouldn't though. Anything touching her there might be too traumatic for her.

He sat down on the couch and just looked at Joey. He was admiring her beauty and thanking god or whoever that was up there that they made it so that Josephine Potter loved him. Joey looked over at him and smiled. She looked down at her unbuttoned shirt and then looked back at Pacey.

"Will you please button my shirt back up?"

That question caught Pacey off guard. If she had squirmed from him unbuckling her seatbelt how would she react if he was actually touching one of her most intimate places. He looked at her a bit trying to make sure she meant it. Joey took his hand and placed it by her heart. Pacey breath caught at the feel of her skin underneath his.

"I need you to do this Pacey. If I'm ever going to let myself trust you or any other guy for that matter then you have to do this. Please."

Pacey gulped and nodded. He slowly made his way down her chest to her waist where the shirt first comes together. One-by-one he buttoned up her shirt. He could see Joey's eyes shut tight trying to hold back her urges to brush him off. When he made it up to her breasts Joey's breath got caught in her throat. Her breaths became short and shallow… which didn't make things any easier for Pacey. But he finally made it up to her neck and kissed her cheek.

Joey opened her eyes and sighed knowing that nothing had happened. She took his hand and kissed its palm until she finally pulled him into a tight hug. Pacey sighed knowing himself that he had finished his task successfully. They were there hugging on his couch for a long time until Joey pulled Pacey down with her so he was laying on top of her. He could sense Joey's insecurity but just moved behind her and placed his arm around her protectively so they were now spooning. Joey placed her hand on his and pressed it into her stomach more before she whispered…

"I love you Pacey…"

She quickly fell asleep after that. She had had a rough night and she needed all the sleep she could get. Pacey pulled the blanket up over them both and nuzzled his face into her neck and whispered back…

"I love you too Potter…"

He sighed as he could feel sleep coming upon him too…

"I love you too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews are very much appreciated! If you have any questions or anything I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter! Also I would _really_ appreciate some constructive criticism (if you have any that is). THNX FOR READING MY FIC!

So did you guys enjoy this chapter? What do you think will happen? Will Dawson _ever_ get into his head that Joey and Pacey are together? Speaking of Joey and Pacey… what do you think will happen with them? Will they let Dawson tear them apart? Will there happy moment last… or will it get torn away from them in one instant? THANKS FOR READING MY FIC! Also don't forget about the Gulf Coast. They need all the help they can get. Thank you for caring. :)


End file.
